


Talk Shit, Get Hit

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Multi, Terushima uses Babe-chan unironically, Terushima why are you like this, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round 1: Time and PlaceShip/Character: Terushima Yuuji&/Any, AnyFandom: Haikyuu!! Free!Major Tags: NoneAdditional Tags: Yakuza AUDo Not Wants: N/APrompt:TIME: The time he got a stain on his suitPLACE: The back alley of a nightclub





	Talk Shit, Get Hit

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: This is a prequel story to [this series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1299605)

“Kou-chan this suit had better become your new standard suit,” Terushima said with a glint in his eyes, stepping out the backdoor of the nightclub.

Kuroo knew this look. It was the look Terushima got when he couldn’t decide if he preferred someone in the clothes they were in or if he wanted to personally help those clothes find the floor.

“Really Yuuji? You like the suit that much?” Bokuto questioned, obviously pleased with Terushima’s approval.

“Well if Yuuji-chan doesn’t force you to wear the suit I will,” Kuroo cut in. Kuroo always loved Bokuto’s eyes and this new gold suit just made Bokuto’s eyes that much brighter. It took them a few stores before they found someone who could make a custom gold suit that didn’t scream tacky, but in that moment Kuroo was glad they had taken the extra time to look.

“Ugh yakuza these days! Always wearing trashy suits and standing out like rich punks!” A man said while purposely bumping into Bokuto.

That caused Terushima to stop dead in his tracks and turn to the man and his two friends and ask, “The fuck did you just say about my Babe-chan’s suit?”

“I said his suit was trash! In fact it’s downright gaudy! Who in their right mind thinks gold is a good color for a suit? Well, looks like that one might not have much a brain if that’s what he’s wearing,” the man taunted.

And before Kuroo or Bokuto could tell Terushima that this guy was obviously a punk and not worth his time, Terushima took the bat from off his shoulders and snarled “Talk shit, get hit!” He swung his bat right at the man’s face, and it connected with a loud crack.

“Oi! The fuck man, that ain’t fair! We ain’t got bats to fight with!” The first friend said.

“Oh, so you want an old-fashioned ass kicking?” Terushima said, passing his bat off to Kuroo before cracking his knuckles and twisting his neck. “Because I can certainly oblige.”

Before Kuroo could grab Terushima away from the fight Terushima was fighting the man’s two friends, since the first man was still groaning on the ground. 

It had been awhile since Kuroo had seen Terushima fight and he forgot how just seeing Terushima fight got his adrenaline going. But Terushima miscalculated a punch and was suddenly on the receiving end of blows, and before Kuroo knew it he had passed Terushima’s bat to Bokuto and swiped the feet out from under one of the man’s friends causing him to hit his head on the pavement.

Terushima took that opportunity to connect his fist with the second friend’s face and break his nose.

The man didn’t seem very phased by his broken nose, just wiping the blood onto the back of his nose and smirking at Terushima saying, “Oh you’re gonna get it now motherfucker.”

“Please, you ain’t gonna do shit asshole,” Terushima smirked before blowing a kiss in his assailant’s direction.

Kuroo loved this about Terushima - he could look at a grown man ready to beat his ass and he would still find a way to be his flirtatious self.

The man was able to get two punches on Terushima before Terushima found an opening to grab the man’s head and plow it into a wall of the alleyway.

With all the men now on the ground, Terushima took his bat back from Bokuto while giving him a kiss on the cheek. He went back to the first man and crouched down low so he was looking the man right in the eyes and said, “Now, I think you’ve learned your lesson to not talk shit about my Babe-chan. Unless you got somethin’ else to say about his stunning new suit?”

The man just vigorously shook his head that he didn’t have anything else to say, eliciting a wicked smile from Terushima.

“Perfect! Now if you’ll excuse me I have plans tonight with my Babe-chans,” Terushima said while standing up and returning to Kuroo and Bokuto.

Bokuto was practically beaming and said, “Yuuji I didn’t realize how much you loved my new suit!”

“No, I love you. Seeing you in that suit is just a bonus.” Terushima said, resting his bat back on his shoulders.

“Yuuji-chan it looks like you might need a new suit - or at least get this one dry cleaned,” Kuroo said, noticing the blood on Terushima’s suit.

“Fuckers! I just had this cleaned two days ago!” Terushima cursed. “But it was for a noble cause I suppose - I can’t just let people talk shit about either of my Babe-chans and get away with it.”

“Such a noble cause,” Kuroo deadpanned.

“Tetsu don’t be like that! It was romantic the way he literally went to bat for me!” Bokuto chided before kissing Terushima on the cheek.

“So what are we doing now? I got energy to burn!” Terushima said, returning Bokuto’s kiss.

“Well, the apartment is just a few minutes away…” Kuroo suggested.

“Sold. Besides, we gotta find out how this new suit looks on the floor too.” Terushima smirked.

And with that Kuroo had a feeling that they were all in for a very long night.


End file.
